narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Asuma Sarutobi
|Zdjęcie=Asuma.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=猿飛アスマ |Rōmaji=Sarutobi Asuma |Polski=Robert Tondera |Japoński=Jūrōta Kosugi, Fujiko Takimoto~Dziecko |Przypisy=Pierwszy Databook, strona 72Drugi Databook, strony 89Trzeci Databook, strony 84-86 |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=18 Października |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=27-28 |Wiek część 2=31 |Wzrost część 1=190,8 cm |Waga część 1=81,6 kg |Ranga część 1=Jōnin |Czakra=Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru~~Wrodzona |Rejestracja Ninja=010829 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=9 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=12 |Przynależność=Konohagakure |Drużyna=Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, Drużyna 10, Nijū Shōtai |Klan=Klan Sarutobi |Rodzice=Hiruzen Sarutobi, Biwako Sarutobi |Rodzina=Konohamaru Sarutobi~Bratanek, Kurenai Yūhi~Ukochana |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=34 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=3 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia |OVA=Wielki Sportowy Festiwal Wioski Ukrytego Liścia!! |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był jōninem z klanu Sarutobi z Konohagakure oraz byłym członkiem Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Był także liderem Drużyny 10, która składała się z Shikamaru Nary, Ino Yamanaki oraz Chōjiego Akimichi. Przeszłość Asuma był synem Hiruzena Sarutobiego i Biwako Sarutobi, a w późniejszych latach również wujem Konohamaru. W czasie ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę on wraz z innymi młodymi ninja został zatrzymany przez ojca Kurenai Yūhi przed udziałem w obronie wioski. thumb|left|Asuma i [[Chiriku jako część Dwunastu Strażników Ninja.]] W pewnym momencie miał spór z ojcem i opuścił Konohę, by zająć się własnymi interesami. Podczas swojej nieobecności stał się jednym z Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, grupy, która chroniła Daimyō Kraju Ognia. W tym czasie rozwinęła się jego silna przyjaźń z mnichem Chiriku, który później stał się dowódcą mnichów w Świątyni Ognia. Przed powrotem do Konohy, aby wznowić czynną służbę wojskową, jego głowa na czarnym rynku była warta aż 35.000.000 ryō, z czego był szczególnie dumny. Osobowość Asuma był zazwyczaj wyluzowany i spokojny. Często można było go zobaczyć z papierosem w ustach. Potrafił wypalić aż do dwóch paczek papierosów dziennie. Mimo to mógł zapanować nad swoim nałogiem i na krótki czas rzucić palenie np. podczas żałoby po śmierci Hiruzena Sarutobiego lub gdy przygotowywał się do walki z przeciwnikiem. thumb|Shikamaru grający w shōgi z Asumą. Ponadto Asumę łączyła bardzo silna więź z jego zespołem, w którego skład wchodzili Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka oraz Chōji Akimichi. Dostrzegł w każdym ze swoich podopiecznych wyjątkowe zdolności, które w późniejszym okresie pomógł im rozwinąć. Był on jednak dla nich kimś więcej niż tylko nauczycielem. Młodszy Sarutobi obdarował swoich adeptów przyjaźnią i akceptacją, wpoił w nich również umiejętność pracy zespołowej. Asuma często zabierał swoją drużynę na grilla (z czego najbardziej zadowolony był zawsze Chōji), czasami grał z Shikamaru w shōgi (nigdy nie wygrał z młodym Narą). Również częste treningi i wspólne wykonywanie misji spełniło w tym aspekcie dużą rolę. W życiorysie Asumy ważna była również Kurenai Yūhi, z którą początkowo Asumę łączył fakt, iż oboje w tym samym czasie dostali pod opiekę po trójce geninów. Z czasem jednak ich relacje uległy pogłębieniu i w końcu to właśnie Kurenai stała się wybranką serca Asumy i jego życiową partnerką. Owocem namiętności tej dwójki stało się ich wspólne dziecko. Przez życie bohatera przewlekło się wiele wydarzeń kształtujących jego charakter. Rygorystyczne wychowanie kazało mu być bezlitosnym dla wrogów, zabijać ich bez żadnych skrupułów. Asuma był dla wszystkich bardzo uprzejmy, zawsze wyciągał pomocną dłoń swoim przyjaciołom. Miał nieprzeciętne zdolności przywódcze, był charyzmatyczny i pewny swoich decyzji. Wygląd thumb|left|Asuma podczas ataku Dziewięcioogoniastego na Konohę. Asuma miał brązowe oczy, brodę i krótkie, czarne włosy. Nosił standardowy strój ninja z Konohy razem z ochraniaczem na czoło. Ponadto na ramionach miał zawinięte dwa bandaże, a na rękach dwie bransoletki. Wokół pasa przewiązywał białą chustę symbolizującą dawną przynależność do Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Ponadto w anime pokazano, że gdy wstąpił w szeregi Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, zazwyczaj nosił koszulę z długimi rękawami, futrzany bezrękawnik oraz (tak samo jak w przyszłości) białą chustę przewiązaną na biodrach. Poza tym jego schowek na kastety był w innym miejscu. Umiejętności Asuma był bardzo utalentowanym jōninem, dzięki czemu stał się członkiem Dwunastu Strażnikach Ninja, a jego głowa została wyceniona na 35.000.000 ryō. Podczas Inwazji na Konohę był w stanie z łatwością zabić dziewięciu ninja z Otogakure, którzy byli co najmniej na poziomie chūnina. W anime Asuma nauczył się, jak używać ostatecznej techniki Świątyni Ognia, Raigō: Senjusatsu, polegającej na wytworzeniu ze specjalnej czakry ducha, który na samym początku jest spokojny, jednak gdy użytkownik rozzłości się, duch zmienia swoją formę, a następnie atakuje tysiącami uderzeń. Jutsu to nadaje się do ataku i do obrony, niestety jedynie mnisi potrafią ją opanować. Taijutsu thumb|right|Asuma z jego [[Ostrza Czakry|Ostrzami Czakry.]] Styl walki Asumy opiera się głównie na technikach taijutsu łączonymi ze władaniem jego Ostrzami Czakry. Jego ostrza wykonane są ze specjalnego metalu, który może przewodzić czakrę. W połączeniu z Hien, Asuma może łatwo wydłużać ostrza jego sztyletów za pomocą czakry. W ten sposób zwiększa zasięg swojej broni, przez co może łatwiej zranić swojego przeciwnika. Transformacja natury Naturalnym żywiołem Asumy jest natura wiatru, co daje mu większy zasięg oraz siłę jego Ostrzom Czakry. Gdy uczył Naruto o tej naturze, powiedział mu, że jego upodobanie do natury wiatru jest tak duże, że za pomocą jego Hien jest w stanie przeciąć na pół nawet skałę. Asuma jest bardzo biegły w technikach Uwolnienia Wiatru, co pokazał używając Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu do zniszczenia Maski Błyskawicy Kakuzu. W anime zostało pokazane, że był w stanie nimi lewitować i zdalnie sterować. thumb|left|Asuma używający [[Katon: Haisekishō.]] Ponadto Asuma potrafi posługiwać się Uwolnieniem Ognia, co zademonstrował używając techniki Katon: Haisekishō, polegającej na wydechu mocno rozgrzanego popiołu i spowodowaniu wybuchu. Sam popiół na początku nie wybucha lecz sprawia, że przeciwnik nie jest w stanie nic zobaczyć. Po podpaleniu popiołu powstaje silna eksplozja, która może dosięgnąć nawet daleko znajdujące się osoby. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina thumb|Asuma ratuje Shikamaru. Chōji obawiał się przegranej podczas turnieju, dlatego też chciał zrezygnować. Od tego pomysłu odwiódł go Asuma, obiecując mu, że jeśli wygra, zabierze go do baru i postawi mu strawę. Ponadto powiedział, że pomoże mu podczas walki, jeżeli przeciwnik okaże się zbyt silny i będzie on zagrażać zdrowiu i życiu Chōjiego. Jednak później, już podczas walki, Ino i Shikamarau zauważyli, że Asuma tak naprawdę już od początku nie miał zamiaru ingerować w przebieg walki. Inwazja na Konohę Po rozpętaniu się walki z Wioską Piasku i Dźwięku Shikamaru stanął do walki z przeciwnikami z Sunagakure. Było pewne, że pokonają młodego Narę bez większego wysiłku, gdy nagle pojawił się Asuma, który cały czas za nim podążał. Uratował swojego ucznia, pokonując wrogich ninja. Na koniec pogratulował Shikamaru wspaniałej postawy. Później Sarutobi był widziany na pogrzebie swojego ojca. Poszukiwanie Tsunade thumb|left|Asuma blokujący atak [[Kisame.]] Do wioski przenikają Itachi Uchiha i Kisame Hoshigaki. Dochodzi do konfrontacji pomiędzy nimi a dwójką jōninów. Podczas krótkiej walki z członkami Akatsuki Asumie udaje się zranić Kisame w policzek. Mało by brakowało, a padłby ofiarą Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu Hoshigakiego, gdy na polu bitwy pojawia się Kakashi, który ratuje swojego przyjaciela. Hatake pada ofiarą Tsukuyomi Itachiego. Na szczęście w porę zjawia się Might Guy, który ochrania przyjaciela. Członkowie Akatsuki wycofują się, aby zająć się swoim prawdziwym celem, Naruto Uzumakim. Ściganie Sasuke Jeszcze przed misją, która miała na celu wyśledzić Sasuke i Czwórkę Dźwięku Asuma oskarżył Chōjiego o pochłanianie jedzenia w tak dużych ilościach, że nie starczy mu już nawet czasu na trening. Po powrocie Chōjiego i odzyskaniu przez niego dawnej wagi, straconej podczas walki z Jirōbō, młody Akimichi chce rozpocząć intensywniejszy trening. Asuma godzi się na to z podziwem. Poszukiwanie Mizukiego W anime Asuma i Kurenai zostali wysłani na misję, której celem było sprowadzeniem Mizukiego do wioski na przesłuchanie odnośnie podejrzenia o jego kontakt z Orochimaru. Po przybyciu do więzienia, jōnini zostali pokonani przez więźniów, którzy zbiegli z cel. Rannych jōninów znalazł Naruto, który przetransportował ich do szpitala. Część II Podczas swojego debiutu w części drugiej, Asuma stał nad grobem swojego ojca i mówił, że powoli zaczyna rozumieć sens tego czego nauczył go Trzeci Hokage. Sarutobi wyznał, że nigdy nie czuł się dobrze w Konohagakure, lecz gdy dane mu było ujrzeć poświęcenie swojego ojca, stał się dumny z przynależności do swojego klanu. Później, gdy Naruto rozpoczął swój trening nad naturą wiatru, zwrócił się o pomoc do Asumy, który także posługuje się tą naturą czakry. Sarutobi obiecał dać mu kilka wskazówek w zamian za postawienie obiadu jemu i jego drużynie. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja thumb|Asuma próbuje się uwolnić. Po usłyszeniu o atakach na wioski leżące w Kraju Ognia, Asuma razem ze swoimi uczniami dostał rozkaz zbadania tych dziwnych przypadków. Z przerażeniem odkryli, że wszystkie te osady zostały doszczętnie zniszczone. Po zdaniu raportu z misji i powrocie do Konohy, Asuma dowiedział się, że nowym członkiem drużyny Yamato jest Sora, syn jego dawnego kolegi, przynależącego niegdyś do Dwunastu Strażników Ninja. Sora był w drużynie tymczasowo, w zamian za Saia. Początkowo Sora traktował raczej obojętnie Asumę, mimo iż ten był dawniej kolegą jego ojca. Jednak, gdy Sarutobi zgodził się szkolić jego i Naruto i pomóc w efektywniejszym wykorzystywaniu natury wiatru, Sora powoli coraz bardziej zaczynał go lubić. Asuma szybko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego nowy uczeń ma wyjątkowo silną czakrę, podobnie jak Naruto. Ponadto oddał jego broń do naprawy, aby wykonać je z tego samego, wytrzymałego materiału co jego kastety. Niestety wkrótce potem Sora dowiedział się, że to Asuma był winny śmierci jego ojca. W napadzie gniewu, młodzieniec zaatakował Sarutobiego, wykorzystując wszystko, czego się od niego nauczył. Asumie udało się obezwładnić Sorę, jednak ten był zbyt wściekły, aby go słuchać i uciekł z wioski. Później doszło do napadu na Konohę, dokonanego przez tych samych shinobi, którzy byli winni wcześniejszym atakom na inne wioski. Asumie udało się odkryć prawdziwy plan przeciwników. Zamierzali oni przywołać zmarłych członków Dwunastu Strażników Ninja, posługujących się naturą błyskawicy i użyć Raimu Raito w celu zniszczenia Konohy. Niestety nim zaczął przeciwdziałać zniszczeniu Konohy został pokonany i uwięziony przez swojego dawnego, wskrzeszonego przyjaciela Kitane. Na szczęście udało mu się uciec, pokonać go i powstrzymać zniszczenie Konohagakure. Później dowiedział się, że całej operacji przewodził nie kto inny, jak Kazuma, jego dawny kolega. Doszło do zaciekłej walki, z której zwycięsko wyszedł Asuma. Przed swoją śmiercią Kazuma opowiada o przyszłości Kraju Ognia. Sarutobi zapewnia go, że nie ma się czego obawiać, gdyż przyszłe pokolenie pozostało bezpieczne. Misja Stłumienia Akatsuki thumb|Asumy jako lider drużyny w Nijū Shōtai. Asuma był przywódcą grupy o nazwie Nijū Shōtai, w której skład wchodzili Izumo Kamizuki, Shikamaru Nara oraz Kotetsu Hagane. Ich zadaniem było odszukać i, jeśli to możliwe, pojmać dwóch członków Akatsuki, którzy przekroczyli granice Kraju Ognia. Asumie i jego zespołowi w końcu udało się ich wytropić w pobliżu Stacji Nagród w Kraju Ognia. Szybko, bo już po pierwszym ataku, drużyna przekonała się, że jeden z członków Akatsuki, Hidan, jest nieśmiertelny. Sytuacja pogorszyła się, gdy Hidan przeszedł do kontrataku i „związał się” z Asumą poprzez swój rytuał. Sarutobi znalazł się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Na szczęście Shikamaru szybko rozgryzł technikę przeciwnika i umożliwił Asumie zaatakowanie go. Sarutobi szybkim, sprawnym ruchem odciął mu głowę. Jednak, ku ogólnemu zdumieniu i przerażeniu, głowa Hidana, bez tułowia, zaczęła mówić, rzucając przezwiska w stronę Asumy i swojego partnera z Akatsuki, Kakuzu. thumb|left|Asuma atakuje Hidana. Kakuzu ostatecznie postanowił pomóc Hidanowi i przyszył, za pomocą czarnych nici, jego głowę do reszty ciała. Hidan wznowił swój rytuał i tym razem wbił sobie broń w serce. Cios nie zabił od razu Asumy, jednak wciąż pozostawiał go w stanie krytycznym. Nagle na polu walki pojawiła się Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, Raidō Namiashi oraz Aoba Yamashiro. W tym czasie Pain połączył się telepatycznie z Kakuzu i Hidanem i kazał im opuścić pole walki. Ino stwierdza, że Asuma znajduje się w stanie, w którym nie może już mu pomóc. Shikamaru przekonuje, że należy go jak najszybciej przetransportować do szpitala, jednak Sarutobi nie godzi się na to. Przed swoją śmiercią wypowiada słowa pożegnalne do swoich uczniów i zapala ostatniego papierosa. thumb|Asuma umiera. Później, gdy Shikamaru walczył z Hidanem, Asuma pojawia się przed swoim uczniem jako zjawa. Gratuluje mu ostatecznego pokonania nieśmiertelnego Hidana, przekazuje mu Wolę Ognia i znika w kłębie dymu tuż przed wykończeniem Hidana przez jego ucznia, w potężnym wybuchu. Podczas pokazywania się wspomnień dowiadujemy się, że Shikamaru udało się rozgryźć, kto tak naprawdę był w świecie rzeczywistym królem w grze w shōgi. Było to młode pokolenie, które zapewniało przyszłość osadzie. Dlatego też Asuma powierzył swoje nienarodzone dziecko w łonie Kurenai swojemu uczniowi, Shikamaru. Młody Nara ma za zadanie opiekować się nim i wyszkolić je. Wątek Przeszłości: Historia Konohy Drużyna Asumy i Kakashiego dostały wspólną misję uratowania porwanej wnuczki naczelnika wsi. Napadu dokonał Baji i jego gang. Po przeanalizowaniu przez Shikamaru sytuacji, postanowił on, że Asuma i Kakashi dotrą inną drogą do twierdzy Bajiego. Podczas wykonywania przydzielonego im zadania dowiedzieli się, że misja została już pomyślnie zakończona bez ich udziału. Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja thumb|Ożywiony Asuma, Hizashi i [[Dan.]] Asuma zostaje ożywiony, by wbrew swojej woli walczyć u boku Akatsuki w Czwartej Światowej Wojnie Shinobi. Ninja, który go przyzwał, Kabuto Yakushi, nie tłumi jego osobowości, gdyż uważa, że Asuma będzie dzięki niej bardziej użyteczny. Sarutobi zostaje wysłany na wybrzeże Kraju Błyskawic, gdzie wraz z armią Białych Zetsu staje do walki przeciwko Dywizji Pierwszej. thumb|left|Asuma atakuje Chōjiego. Dawni uczniowie Asumy postanawiają walczyć przeciwko niemu, ponieważ sądzą, iż tylko oni są w stanie go pokonać. Nim dochodzi do konfrontacji, Sarutobi stwierdza, że ich trójka stała się wspaniała. Shikamaru odpowiada, że to tylko dzięki niemu. Asuma, nie może kontrolować swoich ruchów, jednak informuje ich, jakich ataków ma zaraz użyć. Dzięki temu udaje im się kilka razy uniknąć niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Mimo iż Ino i Shikamaru mogą bez problemu walczyć ze swoim mistrzem, Chōji nie może się przemóc, aby uderzyć Asumę. Podczas jego chwili zawahania obezwładniony Asuma używa Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu. Ino zdąża, jednak uratować Chōjiego odpychając go w bok. „Bezpańska” chmura pyłu przypadkowo trafia i niszczy jedną z masek Kakuzu. Asuma próbuje sprowokować Akimichiego do walki nazywając go tłuściochem, jednak nawet to nie skutkuje. Obezwładniony Sarutobi ponownie atakuje Chōjiego, jednak i tym razem udaje się go uratować jego przyjaciołom. thumb|Asuma żegna się z uczniami. Ino używa Shintenshin no Jutsu i przenosi się do umysłu Akimichiego. Walczy z Asumą i jednocześnie próbuje przekonać Chōjiego, że konieczne jest pokonanie Sarutobiego. Niespodziewanie Asuma używa Katon: Haisekishō przeciwko swoim uczniom, ale na drodze ataku staje Chōza, który zasłania młodą trójkę swoim ciałem. To wreszcie motywuje Chōjiego do walki. Młody Akimichi używa Chō Chōji Mōdo. Asuma jest dumny ze swojego ucznia i wyraża słowa podziwu dla jego techniki. Ino i Shikamaru zmuszają Sarutobiego do wyskoczenia w powietrze, gdzie Chōji uderza go za pomocą Chōdan Bakugeki. Asuma zostaje przygwożdżony do ściany za pomocą Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu Shikamaru. Tuż przed zapieczętowaniem oznajmia swoim uczniom, że ich formacja Ino-Shika-Chō była idealna. Filmy Naruto Shippūden film: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia Asuma pojawia się w myślach Shikamaru jako jego sumienie. Podczas konfrontacji Naruto z młodym Narą, Sarutobi przekonuje go, aby pomógł jednak Uzumakiemu w zrealizowaniu jego planu. Naruto Shippūden film: Zaginiona wieża Widać jak młody Asuma wraz z Shizune i Mightem Guyem czekają w długiej kolejce na otwarcie Ichiraku Ramen. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Imię "Asuma" oznacza "prawdziwe jutro" (明日真), co jest porównywalne z imieniem jego córki Mirai, które oznacza "przyszłość". Jego nazwisko "Sarutobi" oznacza "małpi skok" (猿飛). * Według databooków: ** Jego hobby było granie w shōgi. ** Chciał odbyć pojedynek z Shikamaru w grze shōgi. ** Jego ulubionym jedzeniem były kiełbasa i soba z tororo podczas, gdy nie przepadał za szparagami. ** Asuma ukończył 719 oficjalnych misji, w tym: 111 rangi D, 193 rangi C, 217 rangi B, 178 rangi A i 20 rangi S. ** Ulubionym zwrotem Asumy było: . Cytaty * (Ostatnie słowa do Ino) * (Ostatnie słowa do Chōjiego) * (Ostatnie słowa do Shikamaru) * (Do Shikamaru, przed swoją śmiercią) * (Ostatnie słowa) * (Do Drużyny 10, na temat swoich ostatnich słów będąc tuż przed zapieczętowaniem) Źródła en:Asuma Sarutobi Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Nijū Shōtai